Series 6
by CowleyBoo
Summary: Basically what I'd have happen in series 6. Two new characters are introduced into the core team and Becker finally makes his move on Jess. How long can the high from saving the world really last?
1. My end of series 5

**Hello there Primeval fans. This is not my first Primeval related fic, please take a look at my other Crossover fic 'How Absurd' especially if your a Covert Affairs fan too.**

**This is an extension to what I think should have happened at the end of series 5 so I thought it would be a nice prolouge/lead into my version of series 6.**

**I own nothing. NADA :[**

**Read,Review&Recomened :3**

* * *

><p>There was no doubt in Jess's mind; it had been a very long and scary day, one that she would be glad to see the end of. If there ever was an end.<br>Once it appeared that in fact she wasn't going to die the adrenaline had eased causing her to feel drousy and achy instead. Screw _'feel it the next morning'_, she was feeling it now.

Wiping a hand across her face she yawns shocking herself by proving that she was acctually more tired than she originally thought. The sooner the team deals with this new threat the sooner Jess could go home she reasoned. She could have a shower and crawl into bed. And not neccsarily in that order either.

_Chocolate_. Thats what Jess decided she could really do with right now but unfortunetly had none of.

Mentally cursing herself for wearing really high heels today she shifts on her feet trying to ease the ache that had appeared. This was risky as if Becker glanced back and saw her he would instantly don that cocky smirk that said _'I told you so'_. She could really do without that right now.

_Becker_ she inwardly sighs. After almost dying today, twice, she had almost-almost- convinced herself that she would infact tell Becker how she felt. How hard could it be? It only took Connor and Abby 3 years and a stint in the creatourus period to admit their feelings, did dying twice cut it?  
>Oh who was she kidding. He's the soilder, the captain, and shes just some 19 year old girl with too many brain cells. Why would he like her in that way at all?<p>

Rubbing the side of her temples as the core team sprint away to go and deal with whatever was wrong now, in a desperate attempt to calm her mind. She just couldn't seem to have one train of thought before it jumped onto a different track.

"Well then back to work then Miss Parker, that team cannot navigate themselves. The utter disasters" Lester's voice beside her makes her start, forcing her to jump backwards a step. Putting a hand on her racing heart she raises her eyebrow at Lester in amusement. She really was glad to see him up and about, alive. When that creature had attacked him and left him a bloody mess in Jess's lap it had taken everything inside of her not to cry and be strong for him, if Jess didn't have faith then you know something was seriously out of wack.  
>"Those disaters just saved the whole world, you included" she quips not bothering to hide her smirk. Lester simply folds his arms and bobs his head towards the ADD his stern look once again plastered on his face, signaling she should go. Sighing in defeat Jess dusts herself down "I'm going, I'm going" she mumbles<p>

Jess spares herself one last look at the retreating forms of her team-mates, friends, as they disappear around the corner EMDs-or tasers like Becker prefered to call them- in one hand and their other halfs hands in the other. Apart from Becker who just ran along side the couples as determind than ever.

Reluctantly tearing her eyes away she turns and walks back towards her ADD slowly as not to tempt the ache in her feet. In the corner of her vision she sees Lester slowly retreat back to his own office wincing as he did so. In the back of her mind it registers that Lester waited until she had turned away before he started to move himself, not wanting to show his weakness, but Jess just dismisses this not wanting to worry about her boss when the love of her life was running head first into danger, _again_, whilst they were safe in the office. Although Jess was now questioning how safe the office really was.

The pounding of footsteps heading back in her direction makes Jess turn back in sheer curiosity. Nothing could have ever prepared Jess for what she saw though; Becker, in all his glory, running towards her. _Her_.  
>Jess stands frozen to the spot as she notes the detemined set of his eyes. Hearing her heart beating like a drum in her ears she waits for him to reach her, pulse beating rapidly.<p>

She hadn't realised that she had started moving towards Becker until she looks down and realises that her feet were moving of their own accord, completely independant of her brain. Forcing herself to stop and think rationally she watches instead Becker as he closes the gap that was left between them.  
>"whats wrong Bec-" Jess starts to ask as he reaches her but is cut of by his lips crahing down onto hers. Jess gasps under his lips at the unexpected contact allowing Becker to take advantage. Her arms snake around his neck about the same time that his go around her waist clutching her closer to his muscled chest. Jess didn't mind <em>at all<em>.

There was a small part of her brain that decided that she was hallucinating due to lack of sleep but she was more than happy to ignore it. A girl can dream can't she?

After what seemed like hours but must have in reality been only a matter of minutes they break apart. Before anything cohearant can form in Jess's mouth he's gone, dashing back the way he came. Jess simply stands stock still trying to make sense of what the hell just happened.  
>"Blimey, he did it" Lester's amused voice makes her snap back to reality. She looks at her boss with what must have been a confused look as he clears his throat "no Jess your not dreaming" and with that he turns and walks into his glorious glassy box.<p>

Smiling a secret smile she turns to walk back to the ADD but only to stop when she notices that every single one of the techs in the room had stopped and were staring open mouthed at her. Feeling the heat creep slowly into her face she curries towards the computer wanting to hide from the prying eyes.

Becker had just _kissed_ her. He had just snogged her senseless.

Jess squirmend in her red seat in anticipation. She couldn't wait to do that again.

It didn't escape her notice however, how she suddenly felt wide awake once again.


	2. The Interviews

**I live near Sheffield so I couldn't resist bringing someone from so close to home into my story _**

**I own NOTHING :( oh wait, I own my OCs. Cool.**

**This is basically the interviews for the two new members of the team. Its so you can get a good idea about them and their backgrounds before they are thrown head first into the hectic world of Primeval. **

**Rated T for language.**

* * *

><p>"Name and rank"<br>"Lieutenant Amelia Rodgers" I reply staring intently at the man questioning me. There is no sign of emotion on his face making it impossible to read his intentions, which in turn makes me nervous and twitchy.

"Age and birthdate"  
>"21, 17th August 1990" I say without hesitation<p>

"Birthplace"  
>"Sheffield" I smirk at the only emotion the man has shown throughtout the entire interview. A impressed smile flittered on his lips for a nano second before it vanishes. Sheffield makes good people on the odd occasion.<p>

I sit straight in my chair remembering my military training. Forcing my eyes to stay open is hard though, I get home to be told I was needed in London. Stat. So I had uped and drove here and hadn't had chance to sleep yet. Looks like it was going to be while before I got the chance too. "Look before we carry on with this Q&A would you mind telling me whats going on here. I've had no explanation" I ask placing my hands on the desk and clutching them together refraining myself from flipping out.

The blonde haired man raises an eyebrow and looks down at my file "Explosives expert. Can handle all weapons well. You can speak 10 different languages fluently. Female British Taekwondo champion. Traveled around the world visiting most countries. Passed all your A levels at A or above"

"Have I done something wrong?" I ask slightly panicked. I like my life as it is, adventure around every corner, being spontaneous. I'd hate if that was all taken away from me now.

He chuckles "God no. I can't seem to find a single fault in your portfolio" his mouth turns up slightly at the corners which I reckon is the start of a smile. I allow my heart to slow to its normal rate now that he has assured me I' not in trouble.

"Right back to my original question then, what is going on here?" putting down the folder he sits back in his chair arms crossed

"What have you been told?"

"that I was wanted in London to speak with a secret Government facility" we sit in silence for a moment his eyes studying me

"do you know what the building you are currently in is called?"

my eyebrows furrow together refraining from laughing "yes, the ARC"

suddenly he leans forwards arms on the table supporting him "What if I told you that your General put you forward for this position. You and you only"

I raise an eyebrow "he did huh?" copying his motions I lean towards him "So do tell whats this position exactly?"  
>Sitting back he nods to the soldier next to him. The black clad man steps forwards putting a laptop down in front of me. The screen remains black for a second before it bursts to life with CCTV footage. Grainy footage at that.<p>

I squint to watch as the man interviewing me runs into view an EMD in hand pointed back the way he came "Your holding it all wrong" I mumble under my breath "Excuse me?" I look up feeling guilty. Instead of explaining I turn back to the footage and am beyond shocked at what I see. A dinosaur. A goddam freaking Dinosaur. Luckily with all my military training I'm able to keep my face completely blank of emotion.

The video finnishes and then the laptop is removed. I take a moment to think about what I just saw. A bright light which seemed to be some kind of portal which the dinosaurs used to pass from where ever they came from to us. Did my General know what he signed me up for?

"So secret government facility that deals with Dinosaurs" I finally say to break the silence and he nods"where do I sign up?"

His eyes open wide with shock before composing himself and retreating to his emotionless state "first we have to deal with the basics, can you follow orders?"

"whos asking?" I instantly quip back. I don't like it when people question my loyalty. It makes me twitchy and irritable.

"Matt Anderson the team leader" once again thanking the stars for being able to hide emotions I simply stare at him

"I don't take kindly to those kinds of questions sir. I've done and seen things in my life to give me complete respect for authority" I say withdrawing all emotion from my voice.

"well, thats, good then. What about working as a team?" picking up my file once again he looks down at it

"I'm loyal to the end. I find it easier to get something done with someone I trust guarding my back, quicker too" I tap my fingers on the table creating a rhythm showing my impatience

"mmm-hmm" he mumbles in response whilst reading through the file "says here you were shot last year"

I wince "it was just a surface wound"  
>"not according to the medical report" he glances up breifly "It was lodged in your upper arm and yet you refused to give up. You protected the civilian with you willing to take a bullet"<br>"another bullet. I dove in front of the first bullet, the one that got lodged in my arm" he raises an eyebrow looking down at the report and scanning it to see if what I said was true

"did she survive, the child?" I smile thinking of the small girl who had been kidnapped and I had saved. The beautiful little 5 year old that had done nothing wrong. _Thats why you do what you do_ I tell myself _to protect those that cannot do so themselves_

"yeah. I visit her and her family alot. We've become close friends" he nods a more genueine smile on his lips

"Well you've turned out to be better than I ever hoped you would be. I can't find a single fault" I smile proudly "But this is a serious job Lt, it involves secrets, lies and you'll have to move to London"

"what would the job entail exactly?" I ask nervously holding his gaze

"I'll not go into the science of it just yet, save that for the breifing, but you'd be part of a team of dedicated people involved with stopping whatever comes through the anomoly from causing havoc" his gaze like steel boring into mine he pauses

"People die don't they?" I say just above a whisper

"yes, but its no different than being on the battlefield. I bet you've seen people die out there" I nod simply "I've seen people go insane from what they've seen. Has that happened before?" he furrows his eyebrow asif thinking about what I've said for a moment

"Well there was Helen," he says eventually "and Leek and possibly Phillip. Although wheather the last two were insane or not is debatable" I laugh along with him Once we both settle down I smile at him "what would I be required to do?"  
>"Whatever it takes to keep the public safe. Do you think you could do it?"<p>

I pause thinking seriosuly through it. Here right in front of me is the chance to work with dinosaurs, something people outside of this building have no idea about. Such a rare opputunity. Or I can go back to being the soldier fighting a war, somebody else's war.  
>"Wouldn't miss it" I say with a smirk Matt nods whilst pushing some papers across the table to me<p>

"Officail secrets act and some other important Government things you need to sign"  
>Looking at the stack of paper I sigh, will I ever escape the paperwork?<p>

* * *

><p>"Name and rank"<p>

"Lance corporal Samson Lewis" leaning back in the chair I strech my legs out in front of me and cross my arms. Looks like I'm going to be here a while may as well get comphy.

"Age and Birthdate"  
>"23, 23rd March 1987" I try to sound more bored than nervous. What is this about anyway?<p>

"Birthplace" Right this man is on my nerves now. Surely all this stuff is in that file right in front of him. Why does he have to ask instead of just looking down?  
>"Bradford. But lets not talk about me, whats your name?" I ask intently leaning forwards resting my head in my hands on the table. My interviewer simply raises his eyebrow<p>

"Matt Anderson and if you don't mind I'm asking the questions here"  
>returing to my original position I sigh "right best get on with it then"<p>

"indeed" finally opening the file I fight the urge to reach across the table and slap him. Could he not have done that in the first place? "you joined the army as soon as you had your degree, yes?"  
>"yeah" we sit in silence for a moment both waiting for the other to speak first.<br>"It also says you went to university early" I smirk as he is the first to break. I've had an older brother to deal with all my life he is going to have to do better than that.  
>"yeah." I shrug "I started the degree when I was 16. I'd already done my A levels at the same time my friends were doing their GCSEs"<br>"What made you want to become a field medic rather than a doctor?" he asks me seriously leaning forwards on the table

Sitting up straight I grip the edge of the metal table, my knuckles white "My brother. He was killed in action-they tried to save him. They honestly did but there were no field medics available to help him"

"So you decided to become one to honor your brothers death?" feeling my fingers start to go numb I pry them away

"more to prevent it from occuring ever again." Rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands I fight the urge to lash out "I know its impossible to prevent every death in the war but every person I can save counts right?" looking up and straight into his eyes I silently plead with him. No more about my brother.

"Do you know why your here today Mr Lewis?" he asks instead

"In the ARK?" biting down on the inside of my cheek so hard I taste blood I try to avoid laughing "all I know is that this is a secret government facility that wanted to talk to me specifically"

he nods looking down at the file "how about if I told you we are looking for a field medic to be a permanent part of our team"  
>"Team?" instead of a answer the soldier standing guard by the door moves forward and places a laptop in front of me. After a few seconds of a blank screen a grainy CCTV video blares to life "Oooh a home video. I love those" Leaning forward I rest my head on one of my hands "got any popcorn?". Instead of answering Matt simply chuckles. He thinks I was joking.<p>

Huffing my annoyance I settle to watch the video. What could be so important that they have to show a vide-  
>Is that a <em>dinosaur<em>?  
>Sitting up a little bit I narrow my eyes scrutinising the evidence in front of me. That is definetly a dinosaur and the man running around waving the tazer would be none other than Matt Anderson. This cannot be real.<p>

In the background a bright light is brought into focus and it appears that is where Matt is leading the overgrown lizard. The light seems to be floating slightly above the ground flashing and thrashing around. Around the edges what appears to broken shrads of glass are orbiting around it. Magnetic perhaps?  
>Watching video Matt carefully he stands directly in the path of the dinosaur, right in front of the shiny flashy thing. The dinosaur moves to charge Matt but he stands his ground until the last second when he dives out of the way landing with a thud on the concrete floor a good metre away. The dinosaur runs into the light and is then gone.<p>

"Holy shit!" I say excitidly as the screen returns to black "show me again!" The soilder gives me a funny look as he picks up the laptop once again moving far away as possible.

Matt simply looks down at the file "so, what do you think Mr Lewis?"

"that this is one hell of a job" I smile "Unless your pulling my strings then I know 15 ways to kill you with my little finger, just saying"  
>"This could be your job." ignoring my last comment he pulls out some pieces of paper and holds them in the air "what do you say?"<p>

cracking my fingers I reply "how can I say no to that?"

"learning my lesson yesterday with the woman I interviewed for the other position I have to ask some personal questions first" Matt says as he places the paper back on the table "just thought I'd warn you in case you take offence"

"Err-thanks for warning me?" I say my eyebrows furrowed in confusion

"how are you at following orders?" I gulp. Well then that is a touchy subject. No wonder the woman from yesterday flipped out.  
>"I-err-" feeling my throat contsrict I desperately seacrh my mind for an answer that is decent and only twists the truth a tiny bit<p>

"I already know about Corporal Harrison." he says a smirk playing on his lips "why don't you explain instead of lying through your teeth?"

Placing my hands on the table I stare at them "We were in the middle of a shoot out. Mark is my best friend and when he got shot-" the words get stuck in my mouth refusing to finnish the sentence "the other medics gave up on him. Even my General told me to leave him"  
>"but you didn't?"<br>a sad smile rests on my lips "I'm stubborn as hell. I refused to give up on him because I know he would never give up on me"  
>"It paid off in the end" Matt says in a voice proberbly used to soothe children<p>

"yeah. The others were stunned when he started coughing then started cursing me in German" I laugh at the memories of 'Mad Mark' and myself joking around "but I was just so relieved" I clench and un-clench my fists on the table "its moments like that which made me become a field medic in the first place ya'know?"

Matt nods "Although you completely ignored orders I can't fault you. Your loyal to those that mean most to you" he pushes the paper across the table to me "we could use someone like you"

I let a full smile show through "Glad to be of service sir" _lets get this show on the road!_


	3. The Introductions

**I don't own Primeval-if I did Becker and Jess would be together and Allen Leech's character(Officer Sam Leonard from episode 5.2) would still be in it and would be a permanent fixture. I do own Amelia and Samson and boy am I loving them :3**

**Hope you guys like this one, thanks for all the reviews too. They are much appreciated and bring a smile to my face.**

**Read,Review&Recomend :3**

* * *

><p>"These are your new team-mates" lesters voice echoes throughout the ARC, bouncing from the walls "our newest members to the Core team" I wince as I feel rather than see everyones gaze on myself, Samson is probably portecting me from the worst of it though. Wouldn't be the first time women have been staring at him this week.<p>

Matt squeezes my shoulder in support from his position next to me "This is Lieutenant Amelia Rodgers. She will be Beckers second in command" I stand tall forcing myself to look calm even if I don't feel it "she is an explosives expert as well as being able to speak fleuently in 10 different languages"

"Don't forget she can handle every weapon out there, with expertise" Samson pipes up from next to me. I shoot him a glare telling him to shut up "and a hand-to-hand combat specialist" Matt shoots him his own glare but Samson just smiles his signiture smirk that makes you weak at the knees. Not that I would know anything about that.

"and this, is Lance Corporal Samson Lewis." Matt says whilst grabbing Samson's shoulder in a death grip, the man winces and shoots me a pleading look "hes an experienced field medic with exceptional hunting, tracking and trapping skills"

"and has currently lost all circulation to his shoulder" he hisses under his breath. Matt smiles and sends me a sideways glance.

"both will be permanent fixtures into the core team as their skills are valuble" Matt sends a stern look around the room "they have spent the past week in intense training and have done thorough tests which both have passed with exceptional results"

Lester steps forwards hands still firmly clasped behind his back "In fact Miss Rodgers results are the highest we've ever had here, seeing as Becker refused to take the tests," I blush as alot of the people in the room give me dirty looks "and if you get her killed her father will give me an earful. So don't get her killed"

I sigh. Trust my new boss to be an old family friend, one who I've grown up around. A man who I used to call Uncle even though he was in no way related to me. At first he was shocked to see me but then I saw the proud look he gave me as he read through my portfolio, he'd never admit it but he loves me asif I'm his own. But he is right no dinosaur will _ever_ compare to my father when hes mad.

"I don't like it" A man decked out in black steps forward arms folded a glare in my direction "I don't think we need anyone else in the Core team we get on just fine" I give Samson the 'told you so' look. It had only been the other day when we were arguing about how they weren't going to accept us without a fight, and as usual I was right.

"I'll take it your captain Becker?" I ask never breaking eye contact with him, he nods curtly "well sir with respect I think you and team need all the help you can get" he narrows his eyes and locks his jaw "You do know that you all hold the EMDs wrong don't you? Thats why they seem to malfunction when using them" I shrug

He looks taken back which Matt seems to find amusing, if his chuckle is anything to go by anyway. Eventually Becker comes out of whatever hole he had retreated to and grinds out between clenched teeth "what would you know about EMDs?"

"acctually when Mr And-I mean _Matt_" I say awkwardly "applied to have the EMDs made the Government had to test them first. They asked _me_ to do so"

"Amelia is one of the first people to use the EMDs. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't have the EMDs at all" Matt says smugly. Obviously Becker was not fond of the EMDs and had made his opinion known.

"I don't like her" He says "we need real fire power but we get to use tazers, all because of her" I sigh, men

"acctually sir I agree with you. I believe fire power would be of better use in this occupation. I only had to approve weather the guns would be effective or not. I didn't know what they would be used for"

"I like her" he says laughing at Matt's discomfort

"I have a question for you captain" Samson says suddenly "why do you only ever go by your last name?" he rounds on the younger man with a glare but Samson remains unfazed.

"I'm not overly fond of my first name" he says eventually after looking at Jess for comfort, or help.

"Yes!" I say loudly a huge smile on my face. Turning to face Samson I smirk at the utter dispair on his face "Pay up". He grumbles as he pulls out a crumpled 20 note and puts it in my outstreched hand. Looking around the room I notice how many people are trying to hide laughs behind hands, and then some who arn't even attempting to do that. Matt being one of the latter.

"you made a bet about why I use my last name" the blood appears to have drained from Beckers face as he hits the brunette boy beside him round the back of the head. That must be Connor then.

"No Samson did. Kept insisting he was right" I say smugly "I couldn't let him carry on with that could I now?"

"well if we are quite finnished here, I have a phone call to get over with" Lester says and I wince my good mood instanly gone. Hes off to ring my dad.

"Good luck!" I call after him "although you may need more than luck with my dad involved" he ignores me, but I know he heard me.

"Well if the Core team would like to follow me down to the training rooms we'll show you what these two can do" Matt says walking off, still chuckling and in no way trying to hide it.

"here goes everything and nothing" I mutter under my breath to a sulking Samson as we follow behind.

* * *

><p>"Come on then" Abby rolls her sleves up giving me a dirty look. Clearly we still arn't welcome "I want to take a hit"<p>

I glance uncertainly at Matt "are you sure thats a good idea? I mean I don't want to hurt her or any-"

"Hurt me?" she says with a laugh "I've wrestled with worse than _you_"

I raise my eyebrow and restrain the urge to laugh "its your death wish" Samson mutters from beside me, glaring daggers at Abby. Thankgod I have at least one friend in this place. Taking my position across from the blonde I relax my body forcing the anger away refusing to let it cloud my judgement. Matt nods at me encouringly, clearly hes annoyed at how the team are treating us too.

_Avoid and Block, do not attack_, I tell myself, _that way you won't hurt her and your still proving yourself to them._

"Ready?" Becker asks us. Abby gets into a fighting stance whilst I stand uncertainly calming my breathing "go!"

Abby lunges straight towards me her right fist stretched out in front of her. My instincts have me blocking the punch with my left arm then I'm swinging under and pulling her arm with me in an instant. This startles her but not as much as when shes suddenly on ther floor, myself on top of her. The whole thing lasted 3 seconds, tops.

"Fluke" Connor chokes out "it has to be. Abby's the best I've ever seen at hand-to-hand combat" I get off her and take a few steps back. Abby jumps up after me her mouth wide open

"_how did you do that?" _she exclaims

I shrug "as Samson kindly pointed out I'm a chapion at hand-to-hand combat" I blush "acctually I'm Britain's Female teakwondo champion, 3 years running"

"why didn't you say that in the first place?" Abby sighs rubbing her shoulder where I twisted it

"I tried to but you just laughed in my face" I cross my arms and smirk "figured I'd leave you to figure out the hard way, learn your lesson and all that"

"try me" Becker says as he takes off his jacket "see if you can beat me". Gulping down on the nerves that threaten to consume me I get back into my stance. I've been warned about this guy and I've seriously pissed him off already, I don't think avoiding will get me anywhere this time. I have no choice but to attack.

Without a command he lunges for me. Ducking out of the way of his advance I smirk, hes going to have to try better than that to get one over on me. Its quite clear how this man has done this many times but hes never faced me. I'm something else completely.

Becker doesn't land a single kick or punch as I block and avoid everything he throws at me. Keeping my breathing as even as I can I Iand kicks and punches whilst he still hasn't touched me yet. I spin and whirl around the mat gracefully, catching glimpses of the shocked faces around the room before their gone again bluring out of sight. Not even Matt and Samson have seen me fight like this. A good sparing partener is hard to find these days.

Eventually Becker's breathing becomes ragged and thats the sign I've been waiting for. Lifting my leg I land a perfect flying sidekick into his chest sending him stumbling backwards. Landing I drop to the floor and swing my leg around taking Becker's out from underneath him. He lands on the floor with a thud and a grunt.  
>With the match over I stand and dust myself down. Walking slowly over to Becker I offer my hand to help him up not bothering to hide my smirk. He glares at my hand for a moment before he grabs it and allows me to help him to his feet "Anyone else or do you believe me now?"<p>

"I think you've proved your point" Connor says his mouth hanging open "how _did_ you do that? I mean you just beat Becker!"

"I have to work really hard to win the tittle every year, I don't just waltz in and wipe the floor with them. These are olympic standard fighters, its always bloody" I shrug " but if its any consolation thats the best fight I've ever had"

"he didn't land a single punch or kick" Abby says utterly gobsmacked

"yeah for once I come away without a bruise" I chuckle. Fussing with my ginger hair to sort it back into its messy ponytail I try to ignore how everyone in the room stares at me in disbelief. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it the _'How can someone so small and skinny be so good'_ thing. Like I haven't seen _that_ before.

**Samson's POV:**  
>"Is it my turn to show off now?" I pipe up moving to stand next to Amelia, reveling in her body heat. The way everyone is watching her is not only making her uncomfortable but for some reason I can't explain I feel the need to stand up and sheild her. Why do I feel this need so desperately when I just saw shes perfectbly capapble of looking after herself?<p>

"Go on then pretty boy lead the way" she says with a chuckle pointing towards the door which leads to the woods behind the ARC. Her ice blue eyes showing her relief.

"Were going outside? but these heels are new" Jess whines in the background earning a chuckle from the redhead beside me

"_Pretty boy?"_ Connor asks us as he catches up to us

"Oh come on, have you not seen the way the women here have been looking at him?" Amelia says glaring at the floor.

"what can I say, I'm irresitable" I say whilst elbowing her gently in the ribs not being able to stomach the sad look on her face.

"You should have seen how many have asked him out in the past week alone" Matt says chuckling further behind us

"how many have you said yes to?" Connor says hand raised for a high five. I scowl at the hand then turn my gaze to him, pining him with a glare.

"None. What kind of guy do you take me for?" I growl. Sudden warmth on my arm makes goosebumps rise all over my body and I turn my head to see Amelia looking at me. Meeting her leveled gaze and seeing the worry in her eyes I can feel the anger seep out of me instantly.

"Calm down Samson. He didn't mean any offence" using her sweet voice to push down on the monster within I carry on walking forwards instead of punching Connor in the face. Its not the best way to win them over and I can't do that to Amelia, not when shes trying so hard.

"I'm not some kind of man hore" I mutter jumping into a tree. A bonus of living on a farm is the large forest that was the backgarden. Whilst most kids would be playing on the ground under the trees my brother and I would be running through the trees, jumping from branch to branch. My dad always used to call us monkeys because we were so graceful after years and years of practice.

I jump from my perch on my current branch to one in a nearby tree. The gasps from below cause me to smirk, HAH! Take _that_!

Leaping and swinging from tree to tree I vary my height from Low to high constantly to keep them on their toes, never alerting them to my actual whereabouts.

Enjoying myself probably way too much I decide to give them a break, reluctantly. Quietly stopping in the tree which Amelia leans against and we both watch as the rest of the team look around the trees tops, desperately looking for me. I have to bite my tounge to stop myself from laughing at them. Amelia glances up at me and the corners of her lips twitch in a secret smile. I return one of my own as she looks away, not wanting to give away my position.

Then it hits me, she knew I was there. _How_?

I stare down at the girl seeing her in a whole new light. What has she been through? I knew she'd been based in Afghanistan, she'd told me as much, but thats as much as I know about her war experiences. That was all _anyone_ knew, she kept very much to herself about those sorts of things. If brought up in a conversation she would either go quiet or change the subject. How had I not noticed this sooner? Could something have happened to her, needing her to hone her reflexes and sixth sense? A pang of longing settles in my stomach, I want to get to know this girl. I want her to trust me enough to tell me about her life, I want to tell her about mine.

A twig snaps below startling me and I find my head shooting up to see Connor stumbling and tripping into Becker who turns around and hits him around the back of the head, again. Chuckling slightly to myself I drop gracefully to the ground next to Amelia, drawing everyones attention.

"bloody hell that was awsome!" Connor quips practically leaping behind Abby, trying to hide from Becker "like spider man, but the tree hugger version"

I shrug deciding to ignore his comment "that wasn't what I was going to show you. But you'll see what else I can do in time"

"So Becker, still think we don't need them as part of the Core team?" Matt asks the Soldier

"I think I would like to see his skills as a medic before I make that desicion" is his curt reply. I roll my eyes and turn to see Amelia doing the same, her fists clenching and un-clenching at her sides. Suddenly my current t-shirt seems very apt. I look down and smirk _"Sometimes I aim to please, but mostly I just shoot to kill"_ is written in large white letter across the chest of my black army uniform. I've had loads of these kinds of t-shirts made, each one with its own slogan or quote. Amelia had laughed when I had suggested my idea about the t-shirts saying that I'd never do it. I may have lost the bet about why Becker used his last name, and that we'd not be accepted staright away _(how dare I be optomistic)_ but I was not going to let Amelia get the better of me again. Her tune had changed this morning when I had arrived in the first of my many t-shirts though. _Totally_ worth it.

"Right then, shall we go to the medical bay so he can show you just what hes worth?" Amelia grinds out between teeth. Before anyone can make a sound or agree the anomoly alert sounds.

Somehow I really don't think _'saved by the anomoly alert'_ applies here...

* * *

><p><strong>"Like Spider-Man but the tree hugger version" that is my new favourite quote :')<strong>


End file.
